


Senator Spy

by A_Shieldmaiden_of_Rohan, Blu3g1rl



Series: Project Freelance [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin calm down, F/M, human disaster anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Shieldmaiden_of_Rohan/pseuds/A_Shieldmaiden_of_Rohan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu3g1rl/pseuds/Blu3g1rl
Summary: Treachery in the Senate. The Jedi council learned thanks to Project Frelance that Senator Rush Clovis is secretly taking part in a separatist conspiracy. But to find out what the Senator from Scipio is up to, the council will need a spy of its own.





	Senator Spy

 

The Council was in session and all Jedi present were grim with the new topic.  “Involved with the Separatists, the Banking Clan is. Discover the truth in this matter, we must.” Yoda began and looked around.

 

“I couldn't agree more, Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan agreed but frowned, “But if Senator Amidala has already refused to spy on Senator Clovis of the banking delegation, I am not sure how we can change her mind.” Her tenacious nature was both the best and worst of the young senator. 

 

“That is why we asked you to summon young Skywalker,” Mace said in his deep voice, “It is well known how close those two are.” 

 

Obi-Wan’s lips twitched in amusement at that comment; yes, being friends with benefits could be called “close”. “I have been signaling him all night. I don't know where he could be.” The ginger half lied, he suspected that his former student was with the senator they were talking about. 

 

Plo sat up in his chair and gave his co-councilor a look behind his goggles. “If I may, Masters,” the Kel Dor inputted, “If young Skywalker does convince Senator Amidala then who shall be her guard? Skywalker isn’t known to be able to keep calm. And with someone he’s closely involved could spell disaster.” 

 

Obi-Wan stroked his beard in thought, “Anakin is also a well-known figure... No, I don’t think he should guard the senator as well.” As much as he loved Anakin and thought the best of him, even Obi-Wan knew that Anakin would be a terrible choice. Anakin would be too emotionally involved to keep his focus. The incident on Naboo proved that much all too clearly. 

 

“In mind, someone have you, Master Plo?” Yoda’s ears perked up. He too was concerned with the idea of letting the hot-headed Knight partake in the upcoming mission. 

 

“A Sentinel, Huei Lombardi.” Plo answered and one of his claws traced the wolf painted on his bracer. “Despite being young his skills are exceptional; I have full confidence in him to perform this mission without fail.”

 

Mace folded his hands in thought. He had never heard of a Huei Lombardi before. But to be fair, the Order was large; it could be possible that he had heard of him before and forgotten. He would have to trust the Kel Dor’s judgment in this case. “Very well,” Mace said after a moment of silence, “Contact him and inform him of the mission.”

 

“Of course,” Plo replied wondering how the Sentinel would react to his new mission... or more importantly who he would be working with.

ooOoo

 

Padme leaned her head against Anakin’s bare chest, “I wish it could always be just like this,” she admitted with some guilt; lying to everyone about them was starting to make her conscience feel remorseful. She knew it was wrong for them to be together, but why,  _ why _ , did it feel so right?

 

Her husband kissed her head as he watched speeders fly by, “Me too,” he replied with no trace of any guilt that Padme felt. He was about so say more when his comm beeped. “Kark,” he groaned, annoyed that his evening was being interrupted. “I have to report to the Jedi Council,” he informed her with a scowl. 

 

“Right now?” asked Padme, dismayed at the thought of her love leaving to fight again. What if he was sent off to the Outer Rim again? 

 

“Actually, about seven clicks ago,” he admitted, chagrined, “If I keep delaying, Obi-Wan will send a clone squad out to find me. I've been ducking his signals all night.” He moved to put his robe back on. 

 

Helpless anger and disappointment filled Padme at the admission, both for him leaving and at him being so careless. “I understand.”

 

At her curt reply, Anakin’s lips twitched down. “I can sense that you're angry,” he lightly began. 

 

Anger, now indignant that her husband thought he could just use his powers on her anytime, filled her. “Don't think you can read my mind,” she sharply snapped. 

 

“You shouldn't take this personally,” he offered, not understanding her anger, “Duty comes first, especially in wartime.”

 

ooOoo

 

Obi-Wan, Windu, and Yoda waited in the communications center listening to Master Fisto’s report as Anakin ran down the steps. “Sorry I'm late,” he hollowly apologized. “What's going on?” 

 

Mace answered him, “We believe Senator Clovis is conspiring with the Separatists. We need to find out what he's planning.”

 

That caught Anakin’s attention. He suspected that there could be traitors in the Senate but to hear proof? “Do you want me to interrogate him?” He asked eagerly. 

 

Yoda shook his head in negative, “Treat Senator Clovis as a criminal, we should not.” The old Jedi intoned. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan with a quiet demand to explain the green troll’s cryptic message on his face. 

 

With a sigh Obi-Wan elaborated, “The slightest misstep could cause a major incident.”

 

Now he understood. “You feel if we provoke him, we'll never find out what he's up to,” the Hero With No Fear summarized. 

 

Did Obi-Wan drop his student on the head, Mace wondered. “Exactly. We need someone who's not a Jedi to get close to him for us, someone he won't suspect.”

 

Anakin tried to think of someone. He couldn’t. “If not a Jedi, who?”  

 

“A fellow Senator.” The ‘duh’ was clear in the Korun’s tone. 

 

Yoda resisted the urge to crack his cane against Mace’s knees for how he acted. “Selected Senator Amidala, we have.” 

 

Panic quickly filled Anakin at the thought of his wife being in danger before he suppressed it. He couldn’t allow the others to feel his emotions and hound him. “You want her to spy on Clovis?” he demanded before adding, “I don't think that's a good idea. There has to be someone else who's more qualified for this.” 

 

Could the boy be any more obvious about his attachment to the senator? Mace wondered who Skywalker thought he was fooling but decided to ponder on that question later. “We chose Senator Amidala because she and Clovis entered the Senate in the same year.,” he explained, “They served on the same committees. They were...” Mace paused slightly to find a polite way to explain that the two used to sleep together. “ _ Good  _ friends.” 

 

Anakin’s eyes widened at the news. “I didn't know that.” There was bitterness in the voice as he said that. 

 

“Personal matters for the Senator, these are,” Yoda countered with shrewd eyes, “Know them, why would you?” Obi-Wan and Mace shared a look at the obvious provocation.  

 

The Knight tensed and tried to think of a good excuse. “It's just that I wouldn't expect Senator Amidala to have a friend in the Banking Clan.” There, that should throw them off. 

 

Obi-Wan resisted the strong urge to facepalm at his student’s pathetic attempt to hide his romantic attachment to Amidala. “Master Yoda has already asked her to spy on Clovis for us. And she refused.” Already his former Padawan was proving Master Plo’s concerns. 

 

“Trust you, she does, Skywalker. That is why, convince her, you must.” 

 

ooOoo

 

In the halls of the Senate Anakin found Padme walking to her pod for the next hearing. “Senator Amidala,” He greeted as he walked up to his wife. 

 

Still angry for the other night, Padme did not look at him as she coldly greeted him back, “General Skywalker. You finally found some time for me.” 

 

Taken aback by his wife’s coldness he demanded, “Are you still mad about last night?” Why couldn’t she understand that he had a duty to help end the war? 

 

“Why would I be mad?” Padme shot back, “I'm not mad.” They walked into her section and watched as Anakin hit the control to make her pod float into the center of the auditorium. 

 

“Good. Now tell me about your dealings with Senator Clovis,” he ordered. 

 

Disgust filled the Naboo Senator. “So you're here on Jedi business. I already told Master Yoda. I don't want to spy on a colleague and an old friend.” She informed Anakin. 

 

“" _Old_ _friend_."” Anakin scoffed at that and jealousy was painted on his face, “How well do you know Clovis?” 

 

“Why does that matter?” She shot back not liking the tone her husband was using, “That was before we were together.” Padme hoped that her retort helped Anakin remember that she was an autonomous being that was allowed to have been with others. Did Anakin think that she was all by herself before they were got married? 

 

Now frustrated and annoyed at his love’s avoidance the Jedi lashed out a little. “I  _ am _ just  _ trying _ to get a sense of who this guy is. I'll need to brief whoever does end up spying on him.” 

 

Despite being hurt at the distrust her husband Padme held her ground. “Oh, I thought you were here to talk me into becoming an agent for the Jedi.”

 

“That is not a job for you,” he dismissed, “I don't agree with the council on this. If Clovis is involved in a separatist conspiracy the last place you should be is anywhere near him.”

 

Shock bloomed in the woman, “Clovis is conspiring with the Separatists?” She repeated, “Master Yoda didn't tell me that.” She looked away and softly spoke to herself. “ I can't believe Clovis would do that. This is terrible. I never expected that from him...” She turned back to her husband with determined eyes, “Someone has to find out the truth.”

 

“Someone does,” he agreed, “Just not you.”

 

“Why not me?” Padme objected feeling insulted a little. 

 

“Because it's going to be dangerous,” came the condescending reply. Padme was an adult that had faced many dangerous situations (black and yellow armor and a blaster to her head came to her mind), not a four-year-old and she bristled at the tone her husband used on her. “Whoever takes this mission will be putting their life at risk.”

 

“I've been in many tough situations before,” she hissed back and stood a little taller, “It never seemed to bother you. I never stopped you from facing danger.” She pointed out angrily, “You're constantly getting shot at.”

 

Annoyance filled Anakin as he listened to his wife rant at him. “I've been trained for that. It's very different from spying on a traitor.” 

 

“You mean I can't handle the mission,” the senator scoffed. 

 

“I mean I'm not gonna let you do it.”

 

That stunned Padme for a moment before her brain rebooted. “ _You're_ _not_ going to _let_ _me_? It's not your decision to make. It's _mine_ ,” she all but growled out. 

 

A cocky and smug smirk crossed the blonde’s face. “Lucky for us, you've already decided to refuse.”

 

That was the last straw. “Actually, I just changed my mind,” she said and felt satisfaction as the confident expression was wiped off his face. “You've convinced me that it's vital to learn what Clovis is doing. I accept the mission to spy on him.”

 

“Even though I'm telling you not to?” Anakin demanded. 

 

“Don't take it personally, Anakin,” Padme threw back last night’s words, “Duty comes first,  _ especially _ in wartime.”

 

ooOoo

 

Padme and Anakin stood in the Council chamber in front of Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan. “First, I'll need to get back in touch with him. Clovis and I haven't spoken in a long time,” she began to plan out. 

 

A look of amused surprised crossed Obi-Wan’s face. “A surprise that is, given your past,” he interjected with a touch of humor as he watched the two in front of him squirm a little. 

 

Already frustrated with the circus that was called a mission debrief and now the questioning of her history that she had  _ never _ hinted before. “What does that mean, Senator?”

 

A hurt looked entered her eyes at the accusation in her Ani’s tone. “At one point, Clovis and I were close,” she explained, “It was my choice to return things to a strictly professional level... Clovis didn't take it well.”

 

Any amusement fled from Obi-Wan’s being as hundreds of different outcomes and plans crossed his mind at the admission. “Do you think you'll be able to rekindle your “ _ friendship” _ with him?” he inquired with concern clear in his voice.  

 

Anakin objected at the idea of  _ his _ wife being asked to seduce someone. “Master, Senator Clovis is a very dangerous man. If he realizes she's tricking him-”

 

“I'm aware of the risks, Master Jedi,” Padme cut him off, “But I know I can regain Clovis' trust.”

 

“Good.” Obi-Wan nodded, relieved a little by the stubborn look in the Nabooian’s eyes. “The closer you can get to him, the better,” he teased a little and internally snickered at the horrified look on Anakin’s face.

 

“I understand,” Padme swore, not sensing the jesting nature at his suggestion. “I'll do whatever is necessary to succeed in my mission.”

 

His former Padawan gave the two Masters a dark look. “And I'll do whatever I have to to protect her.”

 

Obi-Wan didn’t wince at the dark promise but came very close to. “About that Anakin...” he trailed off as he pondered on how to break the news of him staying behind gently to the upset Jedi. 

 

Yoda picked up and bluntly said, “A different Jedi, assigned for you, we have.” There was no trace of concern or worry in his voice to how Anakin would react. 

 

“WHAT!?” Anakin exploded, “You can’t be serious!” Besides him, Padme’s face reddened in embarrassment at her husband’s actions. 

 

“Too known you are, in danger Senator Amidala would be if caught you are, Skywalker.” Yoda sharply scolded. 

 

“If I may,” Padme asked, “Just who will be my guard then?” She felt torn between being upset at not being with her husband and relief with her husband not being with her. 

 

“A Jedi by the name of Huei Lombardi,” Obi-Wan answered, “He’s quite skilled or so I heard; your safety is in good hands.” 

 

“Meet you later, Lombardi will, Senator Amidala.” Yoda informed her, “Much to discuss you have.”

 

Padme bowed, “Yes Master Yoda. I look forward to meeting Master Lombardi.” She looked around the room and got the feeling that she was the only one. 

 

ooOoo

 

Padme walked back to her apartment listening to her husband rage. “They’re sending a random person to keep you safe! How are you calm about this?” 

 

“This random person is another Jedi, Anakin.” She sharply said, “You should have trust in your fellow Jedi.”

 

“Well, I’ve never heard of this “Huei Lombardi” before and clearly neither has Obi-Wan.” He shot back. “So how can you expect me to be happy about it? For all I know he’s terrible at protecting people... I just want you to be safe Padme.”

 

“Ani...” Padme wondered who had taken her kind and caring husband’s place. Her Ani wasn’t this... this... angry and jealous person before her. “I’ll be fine. I trust Master Yoda; he wouldn’t send me just anyone.” She opened her door as she said this. 

 

“Yoda says’m ‘just anyone’?” A new voice commented and both Padme and Anakin’s heads snapped up to see the intruder. Her husband’s lightsaber snapped on with an angry hum. The person had their hood up so Padme couldn’t see their face.

 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Anakin growled out as he pointed his blade at the stranger. 

 

“Oh put yer blade ahway, Skywalk’r.” The person ordered with bemusement in a distinct lower planet accent, “Yer as threatening aza Loth Cat.” Padme could feel the insulted bristled rage as her husband raised his sword higher at the cloaked figure. “I’m the Jedi, Mast’r Plo assigned ta help assist slash guard the Senatar,” the man said factually and Padme could hear the eye roll at her husband’s actions. “Huei Lombardi, at yer service,” the intruder... Master Lombardi introduced himself. “And I wouldn’t be throwing stones at myself, Blondie; you got no reason ta be here either.” 

 

Anakin opened his mouth to no doubt snarl back something so obviously damning that Padme had to step forward. “ _ Thank you _ General Skywalker for escorting me back to my apartment,” she said and gave her husband a look that ordered him to play along. 

 

“You’re  _ welcome _ , Senator. Just doing my duty to keep everyone safe.” Anakin gritted out and bowed before stomping out of their apartment. 

 

“Wot a bundle of joy,” Master Lombardi deadpanned as he pulled his hood down and revealed dark hair and a pale face. Padme studied the Jedi. Blue eyes stared at her with some amusement she noted but what got her attention were the red scar like marks on underneath his eyes; they looked like scratch marks. Padme wondered how the Jedi got them for they looked quite painful. 

 

“Hello, Master Lombardi,” Padme offered weakly when she was caught staring. 

 

“Huei’s fine,” Master...Huei said with a quirk of his lips. “Aftall we’re gonna work closely fer the mission.” 

 

ooOoo

  
  


Clovis and her dined at a nearby restaurant after a hearing; it was all too easy for Padme to fool Clovis. “It's been good to see you again, Clovis. I didn't realize how lonely I was until tonight,” she said coyly as she looked with him with a soft smile.

 

Clovis fell for her hook, line, and sinker. “Perhaps I can do more to ease your loneliness once I return from Cato Neimoidia,” he returned just as coy. 

 

Padme raised an eyebrow at that. “You're taking a pleasure trip?” 

 

“Hardly,” her ex-chuckled, “I’m going there to put the fear of Scipio in those overgrown Trade Federation grubs. You know how they are,” he rolled his eyes, “They love to borrow money from the Banking Clan. But they hate to pay it back.”

 

Realizing that this was her chance Padme played along. “Maybe you can say a few words on my behalf,” she asked lightly, “I'm on the holonet with the Neimoidians every day asking for trade concessions, but I can't ever seem to make progress.”

 

Clovis’ handsome face brightened, “I've got an idea. Come with me to Cato Neimoidia,” he offered,  “Speak to them in person. I have leverage from the Banking Clan. You have diplomatic contacts. We can help each other.”

 

She could jump up in joy at the offer to spend more time with him. “Are you inviting me for political reasons or because you want us to be...  _ friends _ again?”  

 

He grinned, “Both, of course,” he assured, “Although I'm far more interested in your friendship than your politics.”

 

She would have to plan a way to get Master Huei on without suspicion. Outwardly she placed her hand on his. “In that case, I'll be happy to go with you. It'll be like old times.”

 

A loved-struck look crossed Clovis’ face. “On the contrary. I hope it'll be much better than old times.”

 

ooOoo

 

“He leaves in the morning and offered me to accompany him,” Padme finished explaining what happened during dinner to Master Huei. The Jedi said nothing as he sat crossed legged on her couch, meditating, watching her pace back and forth. “How are you going to come? I mean no offense Master Huei but your appearance...”

 

“Is more than a little memorable. I know.” The Jedi finished not at all offended as he ran a hand through his hair. He cracked a grin, seemingly proud of that. 

 

“If it was someone else I would suggest to go undercover as one of my guards along with Captain Panko.” Padme began, “But I don’t think that Clovis will buy the ruse with you.” Suddenly she wished that her husband was assigned the mission. His jealousy or not it would be so much easier. 

 

“Just cuz it’s easy now don’t make it easy later.” Master Huei said and she stopped walking. 

 

“I would prefer if you don’t read my mind, Master Lombardi.” Padme coldly snarled. This was just like Anakin the other night all over again. 

 

The new Jedi raised his hands in mock surrender, “I don’t read minds, it’s something that I can’t do.” He simply said, “It was written on your face.” She softened. “I promise ya would know if I was in your pretty head.” His eyes were wide with truth, his face earnest.

 

Her anger subsided and embarrassment filled her. “I apologize, Master Huei; it’s just that I am used to-”

 

“Skywolk’r playing ‘Peek-a-boo’?” he cut her off with a grin. “No need to say sorry, I understand completely. The boy tried that shite on me earlier when you came back to your apartment last night.” Padme knew without a doubt that she was projecting mortification into the Force at her explanation and Huei chuckled. “Ya gota good friend in him,” Huei offered politely instead of accusing her of anything illicit. 

 

She smiled uneasily. “Yes... some good ‘ _ friends _ ’.” 

  
  


ooOoo

 

The next morning Padme walked to Clovis alone, still wondering how Master Huei was going to explain his appearance. Clovis took in her appearance with interest. “You look exquisite,” he complimented.

 

“Thank you, Clovis,” Padme responded with a fake smile not liking the look in his eyes. 

 

However before anyone could say anything Master Huei’s voice rang out, “Senator Amidala, aren’t you forgetting something?” 

 

Padme pivoted around to see the Jedi jog up to her, “Forget something, Master Jedi?” She asked, completely baffled by his sudden appearance. Just what was he up to?

 

Huei rolled his blue eyes. “I meant me, Senator.”

 

Clovis stepped forward aggressively, “Just what is going on? What does he mean, Padme?” He demanded and Padme tensed.

 

“Senator Rush, ‘ello,” Huei bowed, “I’m Huei Lombardi, I got picked by Master Plo to be ‘er guard.”

 

It took all of her training as a Senator and former Queen for Padme to not react at the blunt answer. Was he trying to give away the fact that they were on a recogisess mission?  

 

“A guard?” Clovis repeated skeptically, “You didn’t mention having a Jedi guard.”

 

Padme opened her mouth to lie but Master Huei cut her off, “It was a last minute thing, promise. Plo got his reasons to believe that Amidala’s life might be threatened.”

 

“ _ Threatened _ ?” Clovis repeated with wide eyes.

 

The man nodded and internally snickered at how easily the man before him was fooled. “We’ve interceded a holo from Project Freelance bout a bounty being placed out on’er head,” he informed and that was no lie. Master Plo  _ did _ inform him about that new interesting development. “I was assigned to keep her safe in case the Freelancers decided that they wanted more money. I told Amidala here ‘bout ‘em this morning but...” he trailed off and looked at her meaningfully. 

 

Padme couldn’t decide if she was grateful for the excuse or if she wanted to throttle the Jedi for implying that she was being a child. “I told Master Plo I can take care of myself,” she huffed out in fake anger. “I have dealt with these so-called ‘skilled soldiers’ before,” she informed both of them, thinking of Agent Coruscant. “I don’t need a... a babysitter.” 

 

Huei was impressed by her acting. “Don’t hate the messenger; I’m doing my duty, m’lady,” he demurred, “Any objections should be taken up with Master Plo or Master Yoda.” He turned to Clovis. “I hope this doesn’t upset you or anything. My presence should not be a bother; in fact,” Huei said with a sly smile, “It will be like I’m not even there.” 

 

“Well...uh...” Clovis was a loss for words. “In that case, welcome aboard, Master Lombardi.” 

 

ooOoo

 

Huei watched as Rush led Padme into his ship. “If you get tired, you can rest your head on my shoulder,” he flirted and the Jar Kai user felt bad for her. 

 

Quickly he walked around the couple and checked the seats for any unpleasant surprises. “Allow me, my lady,” he interjected as Amidala tried to shift away from her fellow senator. He used the Force to break the bracer in the middle. “Whoops! Looks like this one's broken,” he offered and the other woman shot him a relieved look. “Too bad,” he apologized apathetically and nodded. “When we hit hyper, I’ll be back.” 

 

Captain Panko warmly nodded to him. “We're ready for takeoff, Master Lombardi,” he said with a friendly voice, but Huei ignored the Nabooian to stare at the person sitting in the pilot’s seat.

 

“I thought the troll’s orders were clear,” The man commented lightly as he leaned against the wall, “Perhaps you need to see Master Che for a hearing test, Blondie.” Huei smiled at his fellow Jedi but there was nothing friendly about it. 

 

Skywalker crossed his arms and glared at Huei. “He said that I’m not on  _ protection _ detail.” He huffed out as he started to fly the ship through the crowed air of the planet. “ _ I’m _ only here to fly the  _ ship _ .” He grunted out as he jerked the ship to the left violently; no doubt the Knight was watching the camera Huei had set up last night to see Rush invade Amidala’s personal space to steal a kiss. 

 

“Then fly; stop watching ‘em like it’s a bad sitcom,” Huei ordered as everyone watched Rush crash into a wall. As a Jedi, he should have disapproved Skywalker’s action but as a human being, he watched with amused satisfaction as the Senator of Scipio fell into the open seat far enough away from Amidala as Skywalker jerked the ship right. Huei hated beings that didn’t respect another being and try to force themselves onto them. Absently he scratched his throat and rubbed his left eye. 

 

ooOoo

 

As promised Huei returned to the Senators once Skywalker went into hyperspace. “Politicians,” he greeted flatly and sat down in the seat across of Rush. 

 

Amidala gave him a relieved smile, grateful to have a distraction from Rush. “Master Huei.”

 

Rush, on the other hand, scowled as the object of his desire’s attention shifted. He had to rectify that and he knew just how. “So a bounty has been placed on your head, my dear,” he began, “How terrible frightening...”

 

“This isn’t the first time my life has been in danger, Clovis,” Amidala lightly said.

 

“But it is the first time you are being actively being hunted,” Rush countered, “And by Project Freelancer no less.” Huei made a soft snort at the incorrect name and he shot him an annoyed look. “What?” he demanded. Didn’t this Jedi promise to be invisible?

 

“Project Freelance.” Huei corrected.

 

“What?” Rush scowled at the boy. 

 

“It’s called Project Freelance; not Project Freelancer,” Huei repeated himself.

 

“I don’t care what those glorified money hungry bounty hunters are called.” Rush sneered, “They are cowards to target Padme and should they try I’ll kill them.” Huei merely gave him an amused look but remained quiet. 

 

Padme almost scoffed out loud at Clovis’ bold statement; she remembered how dangerous just one Freelancer was and even then the man wasn’t actively trying to fight her. Absently Padme rubbed her wrist where Agent Coruscant grabbed her; that man’s tight grip was strong enough to leave his handprint bruised on her skin for weeks after. “You seem to know quite a bit about the people after me, Master,” Padme said meaningfully and hoped that the Jedi would understand her attempt to keep Clovis’ attention off of her. 

 

The Jedi must have heard her plea through the Force because the man hummed. “Ya can say that. I’ve worked with Agent Coru a bit.” 

 

Padme stiffened at the admission and cold fury filled her. “Coru? As in Agent Coruscant? I didn’t think that the Jedi would stoop so low to work with hired soldiers; especially ones that can and will work for the Separatists for the right amount of money.” 

 

A raised eyebrow. “Jedi might not like everything the Project represents, but they ain’t gonna go an’ deny their usefulness,” Lombardi swiftly returned, “All the agents have an honour code they follow; Agent Coruscant is one of the most honorable beings I know.” A small smile graced his lips making him look boyishly handsome. 

 

“Honorable enough to hold a blaster to my head while I help in a relief effort,” Padme scoffed. “I have met this Agent Coruscant and I did not see any honor within him.” At the confused look on Clovis, she explained herself a bit. “I was asked to help on Rodia when a crisis struck them and when I arrived he held me at gunpoint for Gunray. It was only thanks to my quick thinking that I was able to escape before he killed me.” Huei snorted but remained silent. 

 

“You poor dear,” Clovis gasped. “I personally never have dealt with the organization but from what you say I never will. These brutes sound awful.” He reached out his hand and laid it on her arm with a comforting smile. 

 

Huei didn’t even bother to roll his eyes, he was so unimpressed. 

 

ooOoo

  
  


Lott Dod watched in surprise as Padme walked down the ship’s ramp. “Senator Amidala, an unexpected privilege,” he greeted, inwardly seething at the unannounced presence of his most hated enemy. 

 

Padme returned the awkward greeting with a tight smile plastered on her face. “Senator Dod, please forgive me for arriving unannounced.” Master Lombardi walked down next to her. “This is Master Jedi Huei Lombardi, my personal guard.” 

 

“Senator,” Lombardi said with so much fake happiness that Padme wondered how it was possible. She also wondered if it could be taught.  

 

The Neimoidian nodded oblivious to the insult, “Always a pleasure to see you, my dear,” he gave a slight bow to the Jedi, “And welcome to my homeworld, Master Jedi.” He looked back to Padme, “I hope you and I can make a fresh start.”

 

The tight smile tightened at that. “I came here with the very same hope,” the Nabooian lied and peeked at Clovis as she continued, “I believe in second chances.”

 

“So do I, Senator. So do I.”

 

ooOoo

 

Huei watched as the Separatist sympathizer show off the inside of his lavish dwelling. “My servants will see you to your room,” he announced to him and Amidala.  “Clovis and I have some business to discuss.” Huei withheld a sigh as Amidala turned to look at him. How very inconspicuous. 

 

ooOoo 

 

Clovis uploaded the plans of the new droid factory for Geonosis. “This investment by the Banking Clan will create unimaginable new war profits, the largest droid factory ever built,” he exclaimed to Dod and the Geonosian general Pogo. 

 

“As long as the Republic doesn't find out,” Lod pointed out, “You should never have brought a member of the Senate here. Or that Jedi.” How could the Scipioian be so reckless? 

 

While all of that was happening Padme inspected the room she was given for her and Master Lombardi’s stay. The other woman had frowned as they walked to it and had decided to stay outside to let Padme rest. The bedroom was just as open and and extravagant as the rest of the building. Rich reds draped all around the room and a huge comfy looking circular bed in the middle with her husband lounging on it... “Anakin!?” Padme all but shouted in shock. “What are you doing here?” 

 

Anakin pushed himself up on his arms. “And here I thought you’d be happy to see me,” he jested lightly. 

 

“You’re supposed to be on Coruscant, not here.” Padme said, “I thought that Master Yoda made it clear that you’re weren’t supposed to come with me.”

 

“Well...” her husband began in the familiar tone of disobedience. “Technically all Master Yoda said was I’m not allowed to protect you; he never said anything about me acting as your pilot.” He gave her a cocky smirk, “Besides if Senator Clovis is as dangerous as the others implied he was I don’t think that Master Lombardi will mind having a fellow Jedi around to keep an eye on you.” That and he didn’t trust another man with his wife. 

 

Fury filled Padme as she translated what he meant. “You don’t think I can take care of myself,” she exclaimed angrily. 

 

Anakin’s smirk slipped as he studied the furious expression on his wife’s face. “What? No. I just wanted to be here in case things go south; I don’t trust Master Lombardi to-”

 

“To what?” Padme interrupted, “To watch my every move? Don’t you trust me?”

 

“I do, Padme!” Anakin protested, “It’s just that what you are doing is dangerous.” 

 

“I see how it is,” Padme coldly said and stormed out of the room, “If you don’t mind me, I’m going for a walk. Or is that too dangerous for you?” She didn’t give him a chance to respond before storming out. Quietly her Jedi guard walked beside her, “You should have told me that Anakin was here.” Padme hotly said.

 

“When should I have told you that? When you were sitting with Senator Rush? Or maybe when we were talking with the grub?” Lombardi sarcastically asked. “I was assigned this mission as a solo but as usual mister high and mighty decided to do things his way. Now I have to do my job  _ and  _ damage control.” The two rounded the corner.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Padme demanded now defensive of her husband.

 

The Jedi rolled his eyes at the attitude change and scowled. “Mister fearless tends to only think ‘bout ‘imself and forget the others. As the saying goes, Skywalker enter, sky high deaths.” 

 

Padme opened her mouth to defend her true love as they walked into the meeting room only to be interrupted by Clovis. “What are you doing here?” he asked in a nervous voice and his eyes glanced around a bit. 

 

Plastering on a fake soft smile Padme acted lonely. “Oh, I'm sorry to intrude,” she apologized and gave a curious look at the holo-displayer where Dod stood. “I was lonely, so I came looking for you, and-” 

 

Clovis placed a hand on her shoulder and began to lead her away, “My dear, I'll give you a proper tour later,” he promised, “Now let me take you back to your room so you can get dressed for dinner.” He glared at the Neimoidian, “Now, if you'll excuse me. I'll see  _ you _ at dinner.”

 

ooOoo

Now back by the ship, Anakin waited for a signal from the dark haired Jedi. His faithful companion rolled over to him and held out a meal bar to him. “No, thanks, R2,” he waved away the food. This afternoon’s argument had ruined any appetite he usually had. “I'm not hungry. As soon as Senator Amidala finds something, she-” 

 

“Will informed  _ me _ and not  _ ya _ since yer sorry ass wasn’t supposed ta be here.” Huei interrupted as he walked over to the scowling Jedi. 

 

Skywalker gave him a nasty look, “Aren’t you supposed to be with Senator Amidala?  _ Protecting _ her?” 

 

Huei ignored the look and took the meal bar and sat down next to him. “I’ll be there after I eat. I can’t stomach the idea of whatever bull they talk about. Why bother trying when ya know everyone hates everyone’s guts? I like to enjoy my food.” He bit into the tasteless bar and chewed a little. “So what did you say to her that pissed her off earlier?” Huei asked interested. “Never seen her that mad before.” 

 

He stiffened at the question, “Nothing,” he mumbled out and glared at the ground.

 

The shorter man sighed at the obvious lie but refrained from calling him out on it. “Look I don’t care about the lover’s spat the two of you had,” he began, “It’s not like you are married or anything. But I do like not worrying about stupid shite when it can be avoided. So whatever you two are fighting about, save it fer later when I’m not here.” He finished eating the bar and stood up. “So get a hold of yourself and stay on topic. I’ll contact you as soon as we have what we need.” He left before Skywalker could complain to him about commanding him. 

 

Anakin watched the retreating form of his fellow Jedi. “If only you knew...” he shook his head and stood up as well to get the ship ready to fly as soon as Lombardi contacted him. “Come on Artoo; I hate to admit this but he’s right, we need to keep our heads in the game.” Artoo beeped in affirmative. 

 

ooOoo

 

“What a wonderful meal,” Rush complimented as he raised his wine glass up in the air, “My compliments to the droid.”

 

Dod gave him a smug smile, “Our droids are the best anyone can have.”

 

Amidala looked down at her half eaten plate, “I agree, the food is very delicious.” Huei frowned as he watched from the corner as the Senator rubbed her temple. There was something off in the Force. “Master Lombardi, are you sure you don’t want anything to eat?” 

 

All eyes turned to him and he refrained from rolling his eyes. “I am fine, I ate before coming here.” He gave a bland smile, “You don’t have ta worry about me.” Amidala looked doubtful but let the matter drop nonetheless. Huei stayed quiet as he watched Dod bid a good night. 

 

Padme stood up to walk with Clovis and all the blood from her head left her. She groaned a little bit in pain. Concerned Clovis placed his hand on her shoulder. “Are you feeling alright?” he asked.

 

She waved him off, “I'm fine,” Padme assured, “I stood up too fast.”

 

Clovis frowned, not truly believing her but relented. “It has been a very long day. Perhaps we should retire to the guest quarters?” He offered, “Unless you'd like a tour of the palace. It's truly worth seeing.”

 

“A tour sounds perfect,” Padme agreed, internally happy for a chance to snoop around.

 

Clovis watched the Jedi walk up to his beloved Padme, “You're dismissed for the night,” he said haughtily to him, happy to get rid of the nuscience. Of course the boy ignored him and Clovis silently cursed the rude brat. “I said,” he repeated, his voice leaked some irritation to the Jedi, “That you are dismissed, Mister Jedi.”

 

“Master,” the brat said quietly.

 

“What.” Clovis flatly questioned. 

 

“The correct term is Master Jedi.” The boy corrected in his polite tone that belayed his actually opinion. Clovis resisted the urge to strangle him. “And my job is to protect Senator Amidala.” The  _ not listen to you _ was silent but clearly heard. 

 

“No Freelancer is stupid enough to attack here on Cato Neimoidia,” he gritted out. “Padme is in no danger here while I am with her.”

 

The Jedi gave him a skeptical look and opened his mouth to argue against him but his Padme smoothly cut her off. “I’ll be fine, Master Lombardi.” The lovely Nabooian assured, “You don’t need to follow my every footstep.”

 

The man nodded with a tight frown, “If you’re sure.” 

 

“I'm sure,” Padme said and the two of them watched the little chit bow and head back to her guest room. 

 

Huei pushed the door open to her and Amidala’s room. To her unsurprise Skywalker was waiting for her. “Why isn't Padmé with you?” He asked. 

 

“She’s with Senator dumbass,” Huei explained scowled, “He offa’er a  _ private tour _ of the place and she stupidly ordered me ta lea–why ain’t ya at the ship?” 

 

“Captain Panko offered to get the ship ready,” Skywalker dismissed his sudden question with a wave. “But you let her go off with him? What if she gets caught?” 

 

Huei wondered if he should point out the blonde’s obvious attachment to the Senator of Naboo. “I did try to warn her but she decided that ‘I wasn’t needed’ ‘cause ‘there is no danger on Cato Neimoidia’.” He sarcastically quoted the annoying Senator’s with quotation marks. This was why he hated guarding anyone. Their inflated sense of ego made everything difficult. 

 

“Clovis?” Skywalker guessed dryly.

 

“Clovis.” Huei agreed. 

 

ooOoo

 

“I'm waiting for my business venture to start. I'm doing some private investing with guaranteed returns,” Clovis began to explain as they walked into the meeting room Padme knew that Dod and Clovis had their separatist meeting in. With any luck the information she needed would be on the computer terminal.

 

Her head throbbed again and the bright lights above did no favors for her to help. “Could you bring me something to drink?” She asked both in honesty for water and to get rid of him so that she could snoop around. “I'm so thirsty all of a sudden, and my head is pounding.” 

 

A look of pity crossed the other senator’s face, “You poor thing,” he cooed. “It's the climate change. I'll be right back.”

 

Padme watched as Clovis walked off to get her some water and waited until she was sure he was gone to walk up to the terminal. She put down her purse and activated the system. “Display hologram,” she ordered. 

 

“Pass code required.”

 

“Scipio.” She guessed and it beeped in negative. “Banking Clan. Senator Clovis? Baron Rush Clovis? Rush?” she continued to guess the password Clovis would use. Master Huei had theorized that the password would be an easy guess. She paused for a moment to think. He wouldn’t use that as a password... would he? With a face the former queen hesitantly said, “Padmé?” 

 

This time the terminal beeped in confirmation. “Pass code accepted.”

 

If it wasn’t below her Padme would have rolled her eyes in disgust. Instead she focused more on the hologram in front of her and not on the fact that Clovis was that into her. “Tactical coordinates for Count Dooku's new droid foundry,” she whispered to herself as she pulled out a small drive to copy the information from her purse. “And Clovis and the Banking Clan are behind it. The Jedi Council has to see this evidence.” Quickly she downloaded the information and hit her comm to inform Master Lombardi. 

 

Huei’s comm beeped. “Finally,” the Hero with No Fear broke the silence that had fallen onto them when their conversation (a one sided complaining compilation about annoying senators) had trailed off while they waited for a signal. He sympathized wholeheartedly; being forced to be in a room with someone you don’t like while you had to wait for a signal was as terrible as it sounded. “I’ll go get whatever she’s found and you place the drive into Artoo.” Skywalker commanded, “We’ll wait for Padme to return back her together and leave.”

 

“Uh, how ‘bout  _ no. _ ” Huei offered up with a beaming smile, “Yer as subtle as a raging rancor starvin’ fer a piece of meat.  _ I’ll _ go get the girl and  _ you _ can do the boring stuff.” Huei didn’t leave any room for argument as he darted out as he said his opinion.  Anakin glared after him. 

  
  


It was with luck or by the will of the Force that Padme finished downloading all the information when Clovis walked back in with a glass in his hand. “Still dying of thirst?” 

 

A strained smile appeared across her face as she walked over to him with the disk behind her back. Cautiously she took the glass and took a sip. “That tastes so good,” she said in relief as the water soothed her suddenly parched throat. “I guess I was just thirsty.”

 

Clovis didn’t suspect a thing. “Come, Padmé,” he said, “Give me your hand.”

 

Her hand tightened on the drive before she flung herself at the Scipio native and curled her arms around his shoulders. “You're so good to me, Clovis. I don't deserve your kindness.”

 

Despite not expecting the sudden action Clovis returned the hug, “It's nice to hear you say that,” he admitted as his heart soared with the hope of getting together again. “I've been waiting for this moment all night,” as he talked Master Lombardi stealthily crepted in. Padme gestured to the disk and stared at the man hoping that he understood her plan. She dropped the disk as watched as it fell to the floor before it stop just before hitting the ground. With the use of the Force Master Lombardi brought the information to him, nodded at Padme and mimed looking at a watch. “Your heart is racing.” Clovis said.

 

“Because of you,” Padme replied and pulled back to smile at Clovis. In the corner of her eye she watched as the Jedi put the disk away.

 

“I wasn't sure you still had feelings for me,” Clovis said softly and Padme was grateful that it was Master Lombardi and not Anakin watching their interaction. “But now...” With an eye roll and a ‘what can you do’ shrug the Jedi left.

 

“I would have said something earlier, but we were in the middle of our official duties, and duty comes first, no matter. No matter how we feel...” she trailed off as a creeping blackness took over her. 

 

Clovis held his beloved in his arms when she passed out. “Padmé, what's wrong?” 

 

ooOoo

 

Huei ran through the grounds to the ship clutching the disk in his hand. A creeping sense of wrongness filled him as he approached Skywalker and the Naboo captain. Had something happened to Senator Amidala? “Oi! Catch!” He hollered loudly to Captain Panko and tossed him the disk. “Take good care of it, and be prepared to leg it!” 

 

Skywalker must have felt the same wrongness in the Force because he quickly ran up to him. “Come on!” He barked with a concerned face. “We need to get Padme out of here quickly!”

 

“Follow me!” Huei agreed, for once without a snide comment. They needed to leave this place, now. “Panko, if we’re not back in five minutes leave without us! Plo has to get that disk!”

 

“Yes sir!” 

 

ooOoo

 

Clovis placed Padme down on her bed and brushed a strand of her chocolate color hair out of her face. “I’ll be right back,” he promised her and stormed out of her room to where Lott Dod was. “I know her symptoms,” he said in lieu of a greeting. “She's been poisoned.” There was no question of who she was.

 

A false look of surprise and, “What do you mean?”

 

“She could die!” 

 

“Get ahold of yourself, Senator.” Dod scoffed in disgust. “She is a Republic spy. Sent here by the Jedi no doubt.” 

 

“What?” Clovis gasped and brushed past the Neimoidian, “Pass code "Padmé."” he said to the terminal.

 

“No hologram is available.”

 

“She did steal it,” he whispered to himself. Without a word to the others he left and headed back to Padme. “Leave us,” he ordered a medical droid that he sent. The Scipio Senator kneeled next to her. “I was just in the library,” he softly explained as Padme opened her beautiful eyes blearily. “The hologram disk is gone. I see now why you renewed our friendship, so you could spy on me and steal from me.” He finished bitterly, angry at himself for being so foolish. 

 

“I did it for the Republic,” Padme coughed out, gasping for air as the poison quickly drained her life. “I didn't want to believe that you were involved with the Separatists. But you are. You're a traitor.” 

 

“Where is the disk you stole?” Clovis demanded to the dying woman. 

 

“It's on its way to the Senate. Your scheme is finished.” She glared defiantly before losing conscious again. 

 

Just at that moment the two Jedi walked into the room to the sight of Rush above the former queen. “Get away from her, if you want to live,” Anakin threatened and ran over to his wife, completely forgetting about the others. “Padmé.”

 

Rush had the kriffing gall to be offended. “How dare you speak like that to me?” He demanded, “I'm a Senator.”

 

Lombardi scoffed, “And I’m a karking Jedi, wot happened?” Anakin noted that he had a hand on a lightsaber. 

 

“Lott Dod poisoned her. She's dying.” Rush informed the others since he too noticed where he hand went. Anakin was tempted to smirk at his fellow Jedi. 

 

“We'll take her to the doctors on Coruscant.” Anakin began but never finished his sentence because of the traitor. 

 

“There's not enough time for that!” He exclaimed, “Lott Dod must have an antidote,” he started as his mind began to formulate a plan. “She's stolen a very valuable disk from me. Return it, and I'll get the antidote from Lott Dod.”

 

Lombardi chuckled darkly. “I think I’d rather talk to Dod meself. You politicians can’t be trusted to keep yer word aftall.” He touched his lightsaber and traced the top, “However us Jedi are known fer our...” he trailed off to look for the right word, “ _ Negotiations _ .” Anakin did smirk this time at that. “I’m sure Dod’n I can come to an agreement.” 

 

Rush gaped at him. “He cannot be told -” 

 

“That wot?” He cut him off with an angelic smile that made him seem all that much more dangerous. “That ya lost the disk? I'm sure he'd be very interested in hearing all about this, Senator.” There was a bloodthirsty look in his eyes that made Rush’s breath hitch. 

 

Rush sagged in defeat. “He might kill me if he finds out,” he said hollowly but a fire lit his eyes in determination, “But still, it's her life that I worry about. She must be saved, because I love her.” 

 

Anakin scowled at the last statement. “In that case, I suggest you can help us back to the Senator's ship before Lott Dod finds anything out,” he snidely suggested. 

 

“Come with me, quickly,” Rush instructed. “We must make haste.” Anakin quickly picked up his wife and began to follow the other man. 

 

Lombardi walked next to him with a blank face. He could however, feel his stormy emotions as the three walked down the staircase. “You should have been there,” Anakin quietly snarled, fuming that his wife was like this. This was the exact reason he was there. 

 

“Don’t,” Lombardi responded back in a hard tone, “Mebbe I shoulda been prepared fer something like this.” He looked ahead as he rubbed his left eye. “But I’m not perfect and I never expected ‘em to poison her.”

 

“Well you should have,” Anakin shot back. “Lott Dod and his groupies are cowards.  Everyone knows that.” He watched the smaller man bristle. 

 

“What is going on, Clovis?” Dod demanded as the walked down, cutting off Huei’s rebuttal. 

 

“I'm sorry, Lott. Senator Amidala is very ill, and we're taking her to her ship,” Rush explained in a brisk tone. 

 

“If Senator Amidala is ill, she should not be moved.” Dod argued to them.

 

“I have contacted the authorities on Naboo. They thought it best to take her back to Coruscant. The doctors there are better equipped.” Rush shot back. 

 

“You cannot leave!” The slug said hotly and Lombardi sprung into action. One of his lightsabers lit up and he pointed the green saber at him with a glare.

 

“Give me the antidote, or you're dead,” Rush threatened, using the Jedi as a weapon. 

 

Now terrified for his life Dod relented. “You'll pay for this,” he swore at Lombardi who merely smiled at him showing off sharp canines. “Give the Jedi the antidote.” 

 

“Your kindness is much appreciated, Senator,” the man sneered as Lombardi took the antidote. He quickly fell quiet as the man gave him an unimpressed look. Soon enough they made it to the ship.

 

Anakin handed his wife to Panko. “Take her, quickly,” he ordered and turned back to see Rush to see if he would try to attack them. 

 

“Now give me back my disk!” the Jedi Knight heard Rush order his fellow Jedi.

 

“Why?” Lombardi shot back, “Neither myself nor blondie here agreed to yer terms. You did this because ya  _ loooovve _ her, didn’t ya? It’s nice to know that politicians do have hearts.” He sweetly said, “I have full faith in you, Senator Rush. I mean ya did say ya could handle a Freelancer easily; Lott Dod should be nothing for ya.”

 

“You’ll pay for this, Lambardi.” Rush promised darkly.

 

“L _ om _ bardi.” Huei corrected him. 

 

“What?”

 

“My name is Huei Lombardi, idiot. Not Lambardi.” He gave him a mocking bow and walked into the ship. “Here’s the antidote,” he said and gave it to Anakin. 

 

“Thanks,” Anakin grunted as he injected the liquid into his wife. Both watched as color returned back to the Senator.  

 

It wasn’t until they were in hyperspace when Huei spoke again. “I'm not sorry.”

 

“What?” 

 

“We got away, and we have the hologram. The Jedi will use that information to destroy Count Dooku's foundry. My mission was a success,” Huei explained as the antidote ran its course. “Everyone is alive too.”

 

Anakin growled at the other’s arrogance. “I wouldn’t call Padmé being poisoned and nearly dying a success, Lombardi.”  He sneered, “You failed to protect her.” 

 

“Because someone had to butt in on  _ my  _ mission, Skywalker, I was forced ta split my time between yew and ‘er. Just because you’re famous doesn’t mean shit. I will be informing the Council about yer actions.” Huei glared. “Lassie wasn’t even supposed to do the info gathering, I was until I had to baby sit your pathetic self.” 

 

The smaller man shook his head. “Either way, we succeeded and that’s all that matters right now.” His expression hardened. “Because we need every advantage we got.” 

 

The end. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
